Memories of Love
by Purvi's niharika
Summary: "meine toh apna wada nibhaya par apne... Apne muhje joot bola aur dokha de diya. I hate you, I hate you so much." Kavi OS for Kavi fans! Chapter 2 plz look guys. needed you opinions
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys am here with another OS. This time it is Kavi my favourite couple! :***

 **Quick announcement... Readers of Purva15 stories, Purva is busying with her exams and all, so please bear with her friends. She has said she will update by next Sunday! So few more days until you guys get another awesome chapter! Bachi ko maat daanto :p**

 **Enough bak bak let's begin :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" I miss him so much" I said while leaning into him.

" We all do pari. But you have to move on. He is gone he won't return." He sighed

" I wish he hadn't gone on that mission that has taken his life. He promised he would return and now..." I sobbed not able to finish my sentence

" Pari please apne app ko itna dard maat doh. I know you both loved each other deeply, but uska matlab yeh nahi ke apna esa haal bana doh tum." He said caressing my hair.

" Bhai pata hai woh bhi ese hi mere baal pe haat rakh ta tha. It was so soothing, so loving." I said while slipping into the memories of the past.

* * *

 **January 10, 2015 Kavin's living room**

 _ **Kavin** and I were cuddling on the couch with blanket protecting us from the cold weather outside. I had caught a cold and kept sneezing continuously and couldn't seem to stop._

 _" **Purvi** please jaanu doctor ke pass chalo na. Dekho kitna zukam bad gaya hai. Please chalo." he begged for the billionth time_

 _" Nahi bilkul nahi. Apko pata hai na muhje doctor ke naam se nafrat hai. Upar se waha ki smell bhi ajeeb hai. Apko jitna bolna hai bolo meri na hi rahegi." I argued back_

 _" Uff meri maa kahi nahi jayenge hum. At least dawai toh le lo." He requested_

 _I quietly accepted the medicine without any argument as I felt awful for troubling Kavin the entire day. After taking the medicines I leaned against my boyfriend's broad and well-built chest while he wrapped his arms tightly slowly and softly started caressing my black, silky hair in an attempt to make me fall asleep. After a good 30 minutes of caressing I fell asleep against his chest my breathing catching a steady rhythm.I felt Kavin lift me up and shift me to our bed and continued to caress me until he fell asleep beside me on the bed._

* * *

 **Present**

I had tears streaming down my eyes. Memories about Kavin and our time together were special and unique. I tried so hard to forget him, to move on but it was too hard. I had already tried to leave everything of Kavin behind and tried leading a normal life on the request of others, the least they could do was leave me alone with our memories. Only my brother, **Dushyant,** and his girlfriend, **Ishita** ,had stood by my side and not given up hope on me. I felt blessed to have them with me but then again If I were really blessed I wouldn't have lost the one person that meant everything to me I pondered. My train of thoughts were broken by a soft voice calling out my name.

"Purvi chalo khana kha lo. Dekho tumhara favourite khana banaya hai, dum aloo and paratha." Ishita called out softly

I silently followed Ishita and Dushyant to the dining table and started eating quietly. People upon seeing their favourite dish in front of them get excited and tend to relish it but me, I was eating as if I could care less. When I slightly looked up I saw Dushyant and Ishita passing worried glances to each other. I felt bad for making them put up with me but I couldn't help it.I was acting like what you might call a _zinda laash. There but not really there._ After dinner I sneaked upstairs and made my way to my bedroom and sat on the window seat gazing at the wind chime and the slight drizzle. The wind chime was another symbol of our love and that too a great one. I still remember that day as if it was yesterday when Kavin had gifted me this beautiful present.

* * *

 **August 16,2015 Purvi's Bedroom**

I was standing by my window and sipping coffee. The stormy clouds had given the sky a gloomy look and the soft pitter-patter of the rain was like music to my ears. Most people hated this kind of weather but,I was one of those few people who died to see such weather on a daily basis. I was shivering due to the cold but enjoying the moment thoroughly. Suddenly Kavin sneaked up behind me and gave me a hug while covering my body with a blanket. I felt nice and warm of all a sudden; not because of the blanket but due to _my_ caring and loving boyfriend. He covered me with one hand while held the other one behind his back.

" Kavin peeche kya chupa rahe ho?" I asked curiously

"Kuch bhi toh nahi."He said

"Kavin dekhau na" I had whined

"Suprise"

He brought out his arm and showed me a wind chime with hearts hanging from it. I was too shocked to react.

"Purvi aaj humare pyaar ko pure 2 saal hone aye hai. Aaj tak hume kitne khoobsurat pal sath bitaye hai. Haan kuch ese bhi pal the jine katna mushkil tha, par hum dono ek dusre ko support karte rahe aur dhere dhere woh pal bhi khushi mein badal gaye. I think it's safe to say that we are each other's strength and support and we probably can't live without each for a minute. I love you Purvi, thank you for coming in my life and giving me this happiness. Each moment with you will be cherished forever." He ended wrapping his arms around me and giving me a tight hug.

"Kavin you have no idea what this means to me. This is the best day of my life. Because today I found a great person like you. A person who can understand me, respect me, be there for me and most importantly love me unconditionally. Everyday I sleep without worries as I know that you will always be their for me to support me even though the world thinks I'm wrong. I will never ever find anyone better than. Actually, there is no one better than you." I said reaching up-to peck his lips.

Kavin hung the wind chime on the nail and then we sat on the window seat. We intertwined our hands together and stared into each other's dark orbs. If it were some other day we would be talking and laughing, but today their was silence between us. But the silence spoke a hundred words between them. Finally Kavin broke the silence...

"Purvi ek wada karogi? He had asked, " is wind chime ko dhyaan mein rakh ke."

"Haan." I replied

"Purvi promise me ki tum muhje kabhi joot nahi bologi. Kabhi dokha nahi dogi." He said

"Kavin yeh... I mean achanak. Haan wada karti hu, but yeh sab achanak kyu, kuch hua hai." I had replied fumbling and worried

"Purvi meine apni zindagi mein jisko pyaar kiya woh door chala gaya. Meri maa bhi bhagwan ko pyaari hogayi. Mein aur kisi ko nahi kho sakta. Tumhe toh khaas kar ke nahi." He said breaking down

I immediately reached forward and hugged him and started rubbing his back in order to sooth him. "Kavin I promise, I will never leave you. After all koi apni jaan se door is sakta hai."

* * *

 **Present**

"Kavin meine toh apna wada nibhaya par apne. Apne muhje joot bola aur dokha de diya. Conference ka bahana kar ke tum muhjse dur bhag gaye. I hate you, I hate you so much." I said completely breaking down

"Nahi Purvi bas aur rona nahi. 2 hafte mein bohot roo liya tune. Ab tuhje strong bana hoga. Khud ke liye na sahi par apni family ke liye sahi." I said wiping my tears away.

I brought out my diary and started writing down my thoughts. People say sharing thoughts helps. Can't talk to people so gonna talk to my old bestie I thought. After writing down ever possible thought in my head I felt a little lighter. I decided to take a walk down memory lane and started flipping pages in my diary. I picked a random page and the title of the entry made me burst out laughing. The title read " The Greek God fight" It was one of the stupidest days ever. I loved that day so much. We were idiots complete idiots. ( You readers look curious ;). Let find out while Purvi continuous laughing and reads to us as well.)

* * *

 **Kavin's Residence**

"Coming on April 29, 2016" The screen read. Kavin and I had just finished watching the trailer for "Baaghi _"._ I had a sheepish grin on my face and was smiling to myself. Kavin noticed this and asked

"Purvi badi khush lag rahi ho zara hume bhi batao?"

"Kavinnnnn mere favourite hero ki new film arahi hai aur tum puch rahe ho ke mein khush kyu hu!" I squealed

" Tiger Shroff?! itna bhi special kya hai is mein? Baki ki tara toh hai." He said with a hint of jealousy

" Baki ki tarah?! Hell no! Uski acting skills dialogue delivery stunts aur toh aur looks! Hayeee" I said dreamly

"Bol toh ese rahi ho jese bhagwan ne Greek god bana ke bheja ho yaha." He replied his jealousy increasing

"Greek God hi toh hai... Kash mera hota." I replied still the same

"Purvi bas bhi karo. Dekho mein bhi toh utna hi hot and handsome hu. Use bhi zyada, yeh dekho." He said while showing his muscles

Now obviously for me Kavin is the only Greek god but he is also my cutie pie that I love to tease. His cute face when he was sad or jealous was like boyfriend goals right there! So I decided to tease him more.

" Hahaha, Kavin no one can beat _My_ Tiger in looks. He's just so... so perfect." I said teasingly

" He's so special, his abs, his dance moves, his chemistry..." I ranted on and on about my Tiger.

All the while keeping my eyes on Kavin. Abruptly he got up and left the room. I followed him but he shut the door on my face. -_-

" Kavu baby kya hua chale kyu gaye?" I asked suppressing my laughter

" Purvi yaha kyu ayi ho? Jao na apne Tiger ke pass. Mera replacement for the role of "Greek God". Meri kaha padi hai tumhe. Tumhare boyfriend ki kaha padi hai tumhe." He replied in a sad tone.

"Kavin am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Sholly!."

But to my bad luck I had been tuned out. Purvi idiot kar aur masti ab maro. boyfriend goals my foot. Ab is boyfriend ko manao warna sach mein Tiger dhundna padega. I mentally said to my idiot self.

 **1 hour later...**

I had given up hope on Kavin coming out of his room. His supply for the night was his earphones and his pillow. So I picked the lock and got into the room. I did a 360 and found Kavin seating on the rocking chair with eyes closed.

"Uggh this is looking great already." I mentally groaned.

" Kavu," I softly called out, " Kavu am sholly. Apni Purvi ko maaf kar do. Plzz" I said childishly

"Kon Purvi? Mein koi Purvi ko nahi janti. Tiger ki new love interest ka naam hai kya?" He said clearly still hurt

" Kavu baby mein toh bas mazak kar rahi thi." I replied holding my ears

As they say"Ghee seedhi ungli se na nikle, toh ugnli tedi karni padti hai". I sneaked up behind him and started tickling him. His weak point was always the fun part of our fights. After a good 5 minutes of tickling I stopped on his request.

" Kavin ab toh maan gaye ya fir firse" I asked slyly

"Nahi nahi bas.. aur nahi" He replied panting

" Mera Greek God thak gaya" I winked

"Haan baba thak gaya yeh Greek God. Yaha aao tum" He said pulling me to him

" Toh apko naya Greek god chaiye? He asked

"Nahi. meine kab kaha kuch'' I said innocently

"Good, mere siwa aur koi Greek God hona bhi nahi chaiye samhji" He said while tightening his grip on me

" Don't worry mere Greek hottie aur koyi hai bhi nahi" I said winking and reached up to kiss his cheek. But he turned his head and our lips met for a short sweet kiss.

" You are an idiot" I replied while blushing

" Correction we are two idiots of a whole" He said laughing

For the rest of the evening we laughed over our silly fight, talked about anything and everything and mostly just laughed like idiots. He was right " Two idiots of a whole.

* * *

 **Present**

Aaaah good memories. So lovely to think about, to relive. Feeling a bit for confident with my feelings I flipped to another random page. To my luck it was one of the most beautiful entry I had. It read " How on earth did I get so lucky?". The title of the entry literally reflected my mood when he was around. The most beautiful day of my life...

* * *

 **October 20,2014**

Today was the day. I was suppose to leave for a mission today. It was more of a case just a stretched out one though. Kavin, Ishita and Dushyant bhai had come to drop me to airport so I could catch a flight to London. Kavin had been making a fuss about me going for a dangerous case for a while now. He was concerned that his best friend wouldn't come back or get seriously injured. While I knew he meant it as a friend I couldn't accept the fact that the look he gave me said something else. Don't get me wrong I mean we are the best-est of friends but for a few days there is a unknown outside force doing something to our relation. I said my finals bye and moved on to security. After all that jazz I was about to move into the restricted area for non-travelers when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

" Miss you need to step aside for a second." Said a strong manly voice

"Ummm is something wrong?" I asked worried

" Here is a letter for you please read it." He said handing the letter over

The letter read

" I cannot put in words how I feel about you when I see you walk by. These intense feeling will never go away until I can have you in my arms., and that you realize  
that there is only one for woman for me and it's you. Everyday, I hope that you will come into my life and tell me how you feel because what I feel for you exists only inside my heart. You are the only girl that can understand me, and you can only reach it; i will give you the key, please unlock what you know can be the love you can only dream of. You are beautiful and I can't help but fall for you deeper everyday. I can only hope that the day will arrive when you look deep into my eyes and you tell me what I have been waiting to hear: that you love me the same way. I'm thinking of you always

Yours and only yours

Kavin

I was shocked! That's a understatement actually I was acting like someone gave me 1000 volts shock to me. I spun around to find Kavin on his knees with a ring in his hand.

"Kavin yeh sab.. I mean..." I fumbled

" Shhh Purvi I know it's a lot to take in but trust me I do love you. I don't know since when but ever since I did the only thing on my mind is you. Your innocent face, you kindness, your beauty has all drawn me to you. I know the timing isn't right, But would you like to live with me forever?"

I just nodded a yes and reached forward to give Kavin a hug. In that hug we showed each other our love towards them and how lucky we felt to have each other. We separated when we heard clapping and hooting. We both looked down blushing.

" Oye Kavin mere sher. Yeh kya hai?" Bhai asked

Kavin passed me a worried look while I just prayed this ended well.

"Dushu I can explain. Actually woh..."

" kya woh woh kar raha hai. Nahi tu gadhe tu muhje tuhje is pagal se kese pyaar ho gaya? I mean yeh nautanki, pagal, bhuddi ladki pe tuhje kese pyaar agaya? I feel bad for you bro! " Dushyant said suppressing his laugh

" Pata nahi Dushu, par dil bhi toh isi pe mara hai. Ab kya kare. I feel bad for myself as well. " Kavin added teasingly

"Dushyant, Kavin kyu chida rahe ho meri dost ko. Chodo use." Ishita said supportingly

" Ok ok jokes apart Kavin yaad rakhiyo meri behen ko kuch hua na toh tera kya haal hoga tu soch bhi sakta" Dushyant said like every brother did.

"Yes boss" he answered

" Aur Purvi tu..." But he got cut in the middle

" Kon Purvi? Dadi bolo na is bhuddhi ko. Yeh nautanki, pagal bhuddhi ladki hai." I said taunting him

" Are Purvi woh toh bas..." Cutted again :p

" Bas kya haan? Choti hu iska matlab humesha chidate rehto ho app. Bhad mein jao app aur yeh apka bro kavin." I said starting to walk away.

" Purvi am sholly. Apne is nalayak bhai ko maaf kar do. Sholly" He said with hands on his ears.

"Sochugi. Dadi soch ne mein time leti hai." I said slyly

" Dadi jee app kripya kar ke mere hone wale pati dev ko maaf kar dijye. Apki badi meharbani hogi." Ishu requested

" Haan haan kiya zyada chipko maat." I replied laughing

" Ab Purvi seriously jao aur jaldi wapis ana samhji? Fir tumhari shaadi bhi toh karvani hai." Ishu teased making Kavin and I blush.

After all our masti Kavin walked me to the airport security due to his special pass. (Idk if it's real, but now it is ;) ). He kissed me goodbye and wished me luck.

A memorable day indeed

* * *

 **Present**

I'm blushing. It was the most awaited day of my life. Like every girl I had stupid dreams about my husband, but when those dreams come true its the best feeling on earth. I think if someone saw my face right now I would be compared to a tomato. That's the affect Kavin had on me even when he wasn't around.I flipped to one more page promising myself it would be the last for tonight. The page was titled "Conference"

* * *

"Kavin how long?" I asked

" Just a few days sweetie. I will be back so soon that you won't even realize." He replied

" But can't someone else go. After all it's not that important. Ask ACP sir to send someone else plz." I requested

" Purvi look at me." He said cupping my face

" Why are you scared? Am coming back in a few days na. I will be back before you even notice my absence. And yes I will take extra care of myself just like you did of me. Also I will call you everyday, so now my sweetie pie can I have a smile and a kiss." he winked

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss but the smile didn't reach my eyes. My doubts were still there and I still felt uncomfortable. Whatever it was I wasn't too happy about it. But I forgot it and enjoyed my evening with my prince. Only not knowing it would have been our last.

 **A few days later...**

"Hello haan... kya! Are you sure?" Dushyant screamed into the phone

" Bhai kya hua? App ese kyu react kar rahe ho?" I said creases forming on my forehead.

"Woh woh Kavin... Kavin ko goli lagi thi aur woh maar chuka hai." He said in a go

"Kya! Par woh toh conference gaya tha fir yeh!" I exclaimed

" Purvi woh conference nahi gaya tha. Woh ek suicide mission pe gaya tha. Usne tumse joot kaha taki tum use rok na lo. Tum rokti toh woh kabhi nahi jata." He cried

I just fell to my knees and bursted out crying. He lied to me to save the country. But his own jaan, his world meant nothing to him? He can't leave me like that. He promised to return he has to! He can't break his promise like that he has to return.

" Bhaiyu esa nahi ho sakta. Chalo hum waha chal ke dekhte hai. Kavin koi mazak kar raha hoga. Chalo na bhai please." I said breaking down

" Purvi bas shant ho jao. pehle rona band karo. Yaha dekho." He said hugging me

But I was in no mood to listen. What did he want me to hear? How Kavin lied to me and is now freaking dead! He is the worst person on earth! He played with me. He betrayed me! I hate him, I hate him so much.

* * *

 **Present**

The next few days were a blur. W went for visiting Kavin in the hospital. He looked like a child when he slept. That day his charmingness looked even better, as if the Greek God has actually made him. So perfect, so innocent. The next few days were a quick flash for me. Last rites, more ceremonies and mourning. And all the while I sat in a corner sometimes crying or sometimes cursing myself for not being more adamant in stopping him. I knew it was wrong to blame myself but when I knew I had the chance to stop him and I didn't try hard enough it hits me hard. I just need to stop thinking about it. Although I want to keep the memories they hurt to think about. Maybe when I'm more stronger I can look back and not cry, but instead laugh and enjoy. _Maybe_...

* * *

A/N: Ok got no clue what I just wrote. But whatever it was I tried my level best. This is also very close to my heart. And no I will never ever write depressing again! Not me! If you enjoyed the story please do review!

 **Purva15 and Divyaa26: Thank you for helping me and believing I could write this. Love you 2 :* :***


	2. Thank you and announcement

Divyaa26, Kavin's Princess Aisha, gorgeous Purvi: Thank you all for your compliments. Itna bhi acha nahi tha but glad you guys enjoyed it. Love u guys too :* :*

Drizzle1640: Sru thank you so much, age ka dekhege

Arooj: Thank you. I think u got the wrong author for Strangers Really

Luv duo nd Purvi, Saj aira: Thank you for the compliment. Glad you enjoyed :)

Guest: Yes the story is over. Sorry if you got confused.

Okay guys so I need your opinion. I was planning to write this story from the start even if you know the ending. So it will basically be when they met and became friends and adding to that stuff. So if you're interested please tell me. I will right if I get a good amount of yeses.


End file.
